The present invention relates to a multi-purpose spade. More particularly, this invention relates to a multi-purpose spade that comprises a detachable tip and a crescent blade.
Conventional trowel with a pointed tip in FIG. 12 has problems in using. When used in transplanting, it tends to hurt roots of plants.
Similar problems hold true for the other types of spades.